User talk:Toa Roden/Archive I
THIS IS A TALK-PAGE ARCHIVE! PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE MESSAGES HERE! Go ahead. I too lazy. Captain Kazi----- Talk Re: Mata Nui Bot Quite simply, it's a bot account which I use(d) for CSS testing, maintenance work, and for example when making the same minor edit to a lot of pages. I haven't used it a lot, but sometimes I simply need to do seemingly pointless edits, and I don't want those to be added to my edit count. - '''Mata Nui Talk 14:56, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Yess. Kazi has agreed Kazi has Agreed. Come on back for Goodness Sake. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk Not Bad. May I have the Link to Wiki Metru? Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk Re: O_O Yes. I don't that things are much different from how it was on BIONICLEpedia, and I don't think that any wiki jobs should be assigned until we have got the Bohrok Swarms up. That's it at the moment, I think. - Mata Nui Talk 14:34, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :Well, that should be worked on by you and Kazi, since you two are leading the negotiations. :P- Mata Nui Talk 20:47, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry . . . why are you an Administrator? Just wondering. Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(137 Days!) 01:49, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Show Preview No problem; I often forget about using the show preview button, so I appriciate the reminder. Thanks. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 20:12, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Below.Kazi22 00:56, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: RC Ugh. :P I'm starting to regret doing so much editing recently... :D --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 22:00, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Bots Do you know how to create a bot account? I was thinking I could create one to use for cleaning up some of the redlinks and redirects here. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 22:43, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :Alright; thanks anyway. :) --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 23:10, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much sir! -''[[User:WaterLord|'Water']][[User talk:WaterLord|'Lord']] '' 23:18, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I was just wondering are the Bohrok Swarms going to be returning now that BP has merged with TBW? -''[[User:WaterLord|'Water']][[User talk:WaterLord|'Lord']] '' 23:37, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Yes you have the Go ahead from me. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk Bohrok Swarms Can I become a member of the Bohrok Swarms? Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(137 Days!) 01:58, February 27, 2011 (UTC) 173.224.218.161 I don't think you should have blocked him; it seems he didn't know that he was spamming. A small notice on his talk page would have been enough, I think. - Mata Nui Talk 17:32, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :Good. :) - Mata Nui Talk 19:36, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Quotes Alright; thanks for the info (at BS01 we used to place the quote above the infobox). I'll go ahead and start moving some of the quotes below the infobox now. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 22:34, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Takua3 Wait, how do you know that? 0_o - Mata Nui Talk 16:39, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, right. Thanks, - Mata Nui Talk 16:52, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:TBW joining Wiki Metru Yes, could you put up the voting page? After all, you are still representing Wiki Metru. :P - Mata Nui Talk 21:44, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:Image Resolution Ok, I`ll make sure. :D -''[[User:WaterLord|'Water']][[User talk:WaterLord|'Lord']] '' (TBW Rollbacker/BRW Rollbacker) 18:56, March 8, 2011 (UTC) I like the exiled template you created. It's so ... devious! Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(110 Days!) 23:07, March 11, 2011 (UTC) So that is Tobduk? Not bad at all. Lil Kazi----- My Dougie Infobox Agreed. "Associated locations" will work better. Good thinking. :) --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 21:26, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Yes well then. Kazi22 23:29, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Was that the winning MOC for that Order of Mata Nui guy? Collector1 Kohlii Yeah dude! Here are the steps Im going to use to make it. 1.Create a replica out of wax 2.put clay around it to make a mold and then bake the clay 3.drain the wax out of the mold 4. find someway to melt metal. 5. pour the metal into the mold and dip it into a tub of cool water. 6.hammer out any mistakes 7. repeat for 5 more sticks 8. Find some friends and test it out! -Turaga Lhikan Re: Alright. But one thing comes to mind with that rude anonymous user. Call me paranoid, but he reminds me alot of Tuma55. Baterra1202 01:58, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Ta-Wahi I see you reverted by edit to teh ta-wahi page, just to let you know ta-wahi appeared in a vision to Tahu in 2010 (A Journey's End). So is it worth adding teh 2010 category even if it was just in a vision? -Lewa279 22:55, April 9, 2011 (UTC) hoYou might want to get the Wikia Staff to delete this. - 22:43, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Toa Roden Ive just been through alot with Battera making a rumour about me and saying on my blog, "I pwned you on my MOC Contest." I dont know why he is making this up. Ive been a contributor for 2 years and I made the wikia a better place. Alos I never called John Avery Whitaker stupid, Battera was putting the blame on me. LewaMataToaOfMischief 16:01, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Tuma55's IP Shouldn't that be blocked forever? Tuma55 will just come back once his IP block expires. He's vandalized, spammed, planned vandal attacks, and tried to start a huge fight between me and LewaMataToaOfMischief. Baterra1202 19:07, April 13, 2011 (UTC) I am done I am done trying to be nice and trying to apologize to LewaMataToaOfMischief. Just look at the message he left on my talk. Baterra1202 00:50, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Deleting treespeak I made the Treespeak article, went to look at it, then found it was deleted by you... Might I ask why you deleted it O might administrator? I know I edited someone else's page, that was foolish, but why did my treespeak get deleted? Nobody else has an article with example of Treespeak.Master Lewa 14:02, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Deleting Tree-Speak Big Subjects Yeah.. Well still, why does Reidak need his own page if most of his story is mentioned in "Piraka"? Why do we need anything else on this site?!?!? Why don't we just have Big Subjects, or just put EVERYTHING under "Bionicle"?!? Why not? It's just about the same as my Tree-Speak right? It's just what I'm mentioning is at a bigger magnitude. Why not? Because of the same reson Wikipedia dosen't put EVERYTHING under the title of: "The Emotions, Creations, Life etc. Of The Known Universe" Yeah, I'd say this is arguable... and I'd appreciate if you'd put it back. DUDE!! I know what you mean we have it but you never answered my question! Why don't we just have big subjects? No need for "Reidak"... I don't want big subjects but "Matoran Language" is HUGE. Whatever I give in, but this matter will come from others in the future. Master Lewa Fine.. Whatever man... I already said you won. Hehe, would It make you mad if I kept posting it? XD XD XD XD XD XD (No you'd kick me.) Ok, thank you, and no I hadn't recieved on of those. Thanks for explaining! Master Lewa 19:25, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Convesation ended. Help I see You work well with rookies... Could you tell me where I might e able to find some stuff to make or to edit? Master Lewa How do I save the images in jpn? (Hey I completely finished the bionicle Mata Nui Online game, I took alot of pictures in the game, so I'll be working on them. It's epic) The Shadow I'm not like the others, Roden, When you think of me, you should think of the real Teridax. I AM TERIDAX! And I assure you that message was not unncessary. I have a bone to pick with Tuma. Too Far Don't you think blog:Teridax the Ruler/The Order of Teridax|this is a little too much? I'm no supporter of tuma55 or anything but i think that these users are taking this too far. After all if you look in the rules it says not to insult or talk about banned users. tuma is banned and his wiki deleted so theirs no point in going on about this. Why don't you delete it? -Lewa279 16:07, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed. We should just shut the entire "Order" down; The Sysops can ban Tuma if he comes back, and we can contact others if he creates a new wiki. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 18:38, April 17, 2011 (UTC) I hope you realize that I can hear you. The Order is not only for Tuma but for anyone that threatens this wiki.Teridax the Ruler 18:43, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :Then let me try this again: We should just shut the entire "Order" down; The Sysops can ban any vandal if they come, and we can contact others if the vandals create a new wiki. This Order, at heart, whether knowingly or not, is really nothing more than an attempt to deprive Sysops of their responsibilities. We Admins have powers you users don't. That's why we handle vandals, and why you can help, but not solve the problem. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 18:48, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Do you acctualy want us to insert an awesome quote for your user page?Turaga lhikan 12:36, April 18, 2011 (UTC) LewaMata Nah, I think that that's fine. I was actually thinking about deleting the blog myself, but wasn't sure about it. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 18:28, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Bionicle Wki has violated the Law. Copyright infringement. Tell me y'all got permission from Lego and Greg Farshtey to be able to post his books (Ones that you would otherwise have to pay for) on this website. Ths is some serious trouble if we don't have permission.... Master Lewa Re: TBW Violating Law It's a summary yes, but still nobody would access THAT much information unless they got the book for pay. Maybe it should be reduced to what the back says? Just sayin' it could mean future trouble. "/ Master Lewa Good grief! almost ALL the books... All I'm saying is we might get in trouble... But if you know otherwise then by all means.... You are administrator. Well good night Roden, I'm squinting to see my keyboard. Master Lewa Profile Page I now know how to use a talkpage. Okay. First of all, are we allowed to make up our own story about our character? My brother said he saw a whole bunch of made-up stories, but I thought that was only for Custom Bionicle Wiki or whatever it's called. I want my profile page to look kind of like yours, all professional with sections and everything. Oh, and you shouldn't feel annoyed like Starscream7 that a bunch of groveling little tenderfoots are begging for your guidance. You should feel glad that people are looking up to you as an honest example. Thanks for the help! Hey Toa Roden, thanks for all of the help with the profile page! I got it done! Can you look and see it to tell me if it is cool or a fail? I'm going on your talk page because I saw your comment to Cherox the pouncer that you had a talk page. Anyway... thanks! Piraka king 17:08, April 19, 2011 (UTC)Piraka king Hey, Toa Roden? I dont know how to put a picture in my profile page. If I click on it then it just gives my another smaller window with useless information. Could you help me? Piraka king 17:54, April 21, 2011 (UTC)Piraka king My Userpage A wikia contributor edited my userpage. Can you rollback userpage edits? I can't remember if there was anything there or not xD. [[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] 09:26, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Roden [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] 16:01, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Infobox Border It should be fixed now. - 'Mata Nui' Talk 17:01, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :Here for usual files, here for files. - 'Mata Nui' Talk 15:21, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Next line of Bionicle Books. Hey, by the title you can already tell that this will be good... I'm deciding to create the next line of Bionicle Books. Now I know you're thinking: "Oh crud, jus t what we needed an ametuer writing a new line of books. This guy is gong o suck!" I don't blame you for thinking that, I mean, if I were to have someone tell me they were doing that outta the blue I would to. I chose to tell you this because first, you're good with me thus you wouldn't judge me quite as harshly, second you know alot of stuff about TBW, and third you're my favorite moderator. Soo... Do you think you could find a way to hook me up with Greg Farshtey? I don't know weather you could get him or not. I've already started and gotten most of book 1 done, it'll be set back in Metru Nui. From the perspective of a matoran. Anyway, Thanks for listening, hope you can help. 'Master Lewa' Ok, thanks, I hope this is bigger than I'm expecting. But I know all you Bionicle hunngry fans lust for books so, I hope it's good enough for ya. Template:Btemp It's better when it has a determined width that a percentage; that way it will always look the same, regardless of how wide your screen is. EDIT: I just realized that it probably won't make any difference with the Oasis skin, but I still don't see why it would be necessary to change it. - 'Mata Nui' Talk 14:15, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :Eh... How does it make it look more professional? - 'Mata Nui' Talk 16:28, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Neither of them are well adjusted to the width of the page. I have marked everything that makes them look unprofessional. ::But as I said, the width doesn't become as much of a problem with the Oasis skin, so it doesn't really matter. We can keep it this way if you prefer it. - 'Mata Nui' Talk 20:41, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, the (v|e) is a much easier way to access the template itself. What I pointed out was that it should all be in the same color, which most often is white. - 'Mata Nui' Talk 13:33, May 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::No, I preferred it with bigger dots. - 'Mata Nui' Talk 23:09, May 6, 2011 (UTC) I it aceptable that I used 'Roden' as one of the characters, or would you rather 'Rodin'? your name Rodin as character Right, thanks, I just finished the first book. It'lll need editing of course, but it came pretty smoothe. I used Rodin, it was the perfect name for that character. Alright thanks! (It's still pronounce the same, as Roden) Tuma55 Oh, and umm, I am sorry to ask you yet another question but... Whatever happened to poor old Tuma55? He had alot of edits. 'Master Lewa' 'Turaga' edit deleted Well... Third time... Very sorry, but who busted up the editing I did on 'Turaga'?!?! It needed more info! It was like: "And Dume was Turaga of Metru Nui for thousands of years, his predeseccor is unknown. Lhikan was also a turaga, but was killed by leaping in front of Makuta's Shadow Bolt. A turaga once ruled in but went mad and shipped the matoran off to Karzhini-" Heck, there wasn't even a space between Lihkan and Dume. Was Lihkan not important enough? Yeah sure he didn't live long but... He was a major major part of the story. It needed vigor, not like you're reading something out of a science book. Even in my mind it was monotonous... I'm editing it again, I don't think you did it, but don't let it happpen again, please. It had info, nobody put random junk into it, no, it was shot back to the way it was before I edited, and no one explained. My info was'nt false either. Oh... My... Lanta... I'm a fool! Just great... JUST GREAT!!!!!!!!!! I am way more of an idiot than I thought I'd ever could be! I tried editing pages, and Bold Clone was on me, and changed most everything back to past tense, just like he should have, I asked, Captain Kazi22 about this and you basically said that's the way it's always been. (Which he was right to say.) So, I got an administrator mad, the SITE LEADER thinks I am an ULTIMATE NOOB, caused trouble, and heck, wonder what else could go wrong? Oh yeah, I also did THE WORST THING.... I saw this guy called Schmitar uploaded a picture of A Halo Reach Character. I checked it out, knowing that this wasn't a site for Halo. I saw the guy had created his page SECONDS ago, and found he hadn't posted the picture yet. So, like you di to me, I tried to give him a welcome to the site. Here it is: The Welcome Welcome! Although I am no administrator, I wanted to welcome you to TBW (The Bionicle Wiki) Here you go: Also, I see you uploaded a Picture of Skullface from Halo Reach. Unless you are making it for your userpage, please do not enter it in any other pages concerning Bionicle. '''Master Lewa' (This is my signature, you do not have to use four tildes Master Lewa 00:39, May 10, 2011 (UTC)]) DANG!!! Could I be more of a fool?!?! (Tell me on my talk.) It totally busted up the welcome format. After I published it, it added all those [[[s and ((()))s and other computer stuff! Then it changed the 'Bionicle Wiki Picture' to a link! 'Oh and to top it all like a cherry on ice cream...' Oh and about the failed greeting... I forgot to put the greeting under a title. SO I CANNOT UNDO IT!!! I even looked in site history, but it wasn't there... (Yes I refreshed a couple hundred times.) AUGH!!!!!!! Not going well eh? Summary of this User's EPIC FAIL #I made big mistakes, and fussed at an ADMINISTRATOR, while I was a lowly peasant. #I argued with him about past tense. #I asked the SITE LEADER about past tense, and thus apeared a fool. #I messed up with alot of editing. #Bold Clone (The ADMINISTRATOR I argued with had to sit on my heels and fix them after I made them.) #I TRIED to greet a new user. #I failed in the greeting and should have told an admin. #I've been an epic fail. #My greeting cannot be fixed by me, and maybe not even an administrator. #My computer desk is a pit. #Well heck, I'll probably be in trouble for saying 'heck'. #My Bionicle's hate me. #My dog hates me. #I failed at making a signature, because Master Lewa Looks like Rat pettuti on a platter. #I've appeared as a noob to everyone who's reading this. #I've been an epic fail. #I'm still an epic fail. #I should probably just make another user. 'I need this Punishment.' I Brought all these stupid mistakes on myself, and need to take the punishment in order to learn. Although I'm very disapointed with myself, maybe I will redeem myself in the eyes of the Administrators of this site, and to Mighty Kazi22. I sincerely think that this is important to my first start of my Bionicle Wiki career. ' 'My Apologies I am sorry administrators and Site Leader, for my failed attempts to contribute to this site. My head is down, now I may be banned If that is the will of the Order. For every second of my ban is well deserved. I should be considered a vandal for all the harrasment I've put Bold clone, and this site through. ' '"I am sorry, Administrators, Master Kazi22, and contributers, and I well deserve the ban coming." My wiki. I wanted to know if you wanted to help me make The Next Bionicle Wiki? Search it. Too late my friend. It's there... Think of it like this... *TBW is an extreme toward following the Greg Farshtey Story. *CBW is Extreme toward following ONLY user's stories. *NBW is the middle, It combines Most of Greg Farshtey's story, with some of user's MOC's. Or... "Go read the description yourself!" Sorry If it offends you that I am making another site, I felt as if we needed it, and It won't steal users. M a V ^ e p |_ e w a 23:23, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I know, they are ''extreme. Extreme in the fact of how much they do, or do not follow the storyline. It was no insult. I am very proud of this site, and it's counterpart CBW. You all have done a very good job here, and I look forward to helping more in the future. If you have an objection toward me making this wiki, then by all means, let me know. However I am afraid it has already been created. Why not take a look at it? I understand I 'AM', a'' '''noob at creating, upholding, or adding to, a wiki. But I am up to the challenge. You are a very good administrator, and a great contributer to the wiki's, so I merely asked, only hoping I would succeed, in getting a helpful worker. I hope I haven't offended you, and am sorry about mocking you, I was simply offended by your response. M a V ^ e p |_ e w a 00:47, May 13, 2011 (UTC) TLR Page Alright, I have a question. Which tense should it be in? As it seems to change halfway through, and I wasn't sure [[User:Monasti|-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] Alright, thanks. [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)'']] Sorry for the confusion over Rahkshi. I got the info on Mutran and Chirox on a seperate Wiki awhile ago. Is there something wrong with creating pages??? The "Dark Toa" page was accurate. Not to be pushy, but I'm wondering what the problem is. Thanks for the info. And there was also a shadow Vakama, I believe, in the Bionicle Adventures Book 5: Voyage of Fear. I might be wrong about the book. Excited? Aren't you excited!?! You're gonna be in a book! 8D (Well I'm enthusiastic...) -_- Crush anything that comes over that wall. My book Yeah, you saw the preview on my blog right? If ya' didn't then check it out here! (Lol Kapura is going to get a MASSIVE renovation on NBW Lol) Crush anything that comes over that wall. 15:56, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Matoran Language I qwent ahead and took it out. A user called GoldenFlame0 I think. (Actually it wasn't) lol edited the Matoran Language at the part of using 'Mata Nui!' as exclamation but he added: "A bit like saying Oh my God! in real life" I undid it but you be the judge here. FIREWORKS!!!!!! 01:22, July 7, 2011 (UTC)